El arma de Eggman
by Dakira San
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Sonic y todos en Mobius fueran humanos? ¿Que pasaría si Eggman se volviera erizo?  ¿Cómo se supone que vencerá Sonic a Eggman sin sus habilidades? Los personajes aquí presentados son de SEGA. La historia no para lucro.Puro hobbie.1er fic:3
1. El gran estallido

_**El arma de Eggman**_

**Capitulo 1: El gran estallido**

Les contaré una historia que pasó hace poco. Era un día como cualquier otro en mobius, ya había pasado mes desde nuestra aventura contra los metarex. En la última batalla perdimos a una amiga; Cosmo, Chris, el joven humano se había ido a su mundo, y Shadow había desaparecido.

Ese día por alguna razón todos estábamos felices, Vainilla preparaba un pastel para llevarlo a la hora del almuerzo a Charmy, Espio y Vector, Knuckles estaba, como siempre, cuidando la Master Emerald que ya se había regenerado, Amy estaba con Crema y Queso jugando al té o algo así, y Tails haciendo varios experimentos, si… todo era el inicio de un buen día, o eso creí.

Yo aproveché ese lindo día para correr un rato y de repente BOOOOOM… un gran estallido sonó, pensé que había sido Tails y de inmediato fui con él:

-Hola Sonic ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Ah, hola Tails vine a preguntarte si estabas bien… ¿Lo estás?

-Si Sonic, ¿Porqué no lo estaría?

-Es que se oyó un estruendoso estallido y pensé que habías sido tú.

-No Sonic, no he sido yo. ¿De cuándo a acá he hecho explotar algo?

-Mmm, aquella vez cuando intentaste hacer unos zapatos supersónicos a Amy, cuando trataste de hacer el tornado versión mejorada, cuando decidiste ayudar a Knuckles, cuando casi nos matas a todos al tratar de usar una esmeralda caos, que por cierto era falsa, la vez que dejaste calvo a Knuckles por un mes, no lo sé qué otra se me ocurre… a sí aquella vez cuando…

-¡Bastaaaa! No es necesario que me lo recuerdes, todo eso fue un simple…

BOOOOOM volvió a sonar antes de que Tails terminara la frase.

-¿Oíste eso?

-Si lo oí, ¿Qué habrá sido Sonic?

-No lo sé…

-¡Chicos, aquí están! Necesitamos que vengan RÁPIDO- Interrumpió Crema entrando como si hubiera corrido alrededor de Mobius 1000 veces.

Cuando salimos una gran sorpresa nos esperaba, Había muchas nubes negras, entonces se me ocurrió ¡Los estallidos venían de la nave del Dr. Eggman! Como no lo adiviné antes. Pero, ¿Qué estaba planeando Eggman?

-Sonic, ¿por qué no vas a ver qué está pasando?- dijo Amy.

-Sí, eso haré. Tails, amigo, ¿Me podrás ayudar a subir allá?- dije- seguro que podré averiguar que está haciendo y detenerlo.

-Claro Sonic, con el tornado-X te llevaré allá bastante rápido, ya lo verás.

Cuando ya estábamos bastante cerca de la nave de Eggman le pregunte a Tails:

-Tails, de pura casualidad no tendrás alguna esmeralda caos- No se sabe cuándo se va a necesitar- A lo mejor y me resulta útil con Eggman

-Si Sonic, de hecho tengo 3 de las siete esmeraldas toma- me dio las esmeraldas, las guardé y salté hacia la nave de Eggman.


	2. La gran sorpresa

**Capitulo 2: La sorpresa**

Estando en la nave me percaté de que todo estaba destrozado, la mayoría de las cosas no estaban en un buen estado. De repente pude ver una luz en una de las salas, decidí entrar.

- Sonic decidiste venir, te estábamos esperando- dijo Eggman como si de verdad estuviera esperándome, al decir esto presionó un botón dejando caer un tubo que a su vez me atrapó.

-¿Estábamos? ¿A quién más has atrapado?

-Sonic, ¿Tú también?, mmm… me imaginaba que eras más inteligente- dijo una voz siniestra y oscura, yo la conocía, pero ¿De dónde?, di media vuelta y lo vi, en un contenedor como en el que yo estaba.

-¡Shadow que estás haciendo aquí! Pensé que eras historia, viejo. Esa última vez que te vi hacer el Control Caos desapareciste y nunca te volvimos a ver, espera a que los demás…

-Oigan, siento arruinar su patético encuentro, pero tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo Eggman casi gritándonos.

- ¿Qué es lo que planeas Eggman?- Eggman presionando otro botón hizo que saliera un arma del suelo que era gigantesca.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso?- Dijo Shadow sorprendido.

-Esto mi querido amigo, es un láser que succionara sus habilidades y me las pasará a mí, convirtiéndome en un ser invencible, capaz de hacer miles de cosas como rastrear las esmeraldas y correr a velocidades supersónicas, de este modo me elegirán como gobernante de Mobius y Eggmanlandia por fin será inaugurada. Pero hay varios sucesos resultantes de la actividad de la máquina como es que si funcione o que Uds. Mueran en el intento, lo que resultara bien, pero ¡para mí! JOJOJOJOJO

El se puso un casco un poco raro, presiono el botón adherido al arma y nos disparó a Shadow y a Mí por unos minutos, a mí me pareció más, porque el dolor era insoportable, me recordó al dolor de aquella vez cuando Eggman despertó a Dark Gaia y a Light Gaia antes de tiempo. Todo fue horrible, hasta Shadow estaba agonizando.

Todo pasó de mal en peor, porque en ese instante me acordé de que yo traía tres esmeraldas caos y Eggman absorbería mis habilidades junto con el poder de las esmeraldas. Era el fin, el fin de nosotros, el fin de Mobius hasta el fin de toda vida en el planeta, empecé a pensar en ¿Qué pasaría si funciona? O ¿Qué sería de Mobius si morimos los dos? Pensamientos negativos invadieron mi mente hasta que… ¡BOOOM! el aparato explotó rompiendo los tubos que nos contenían, los tres salimos disparados por diferentes lados y una nube de humo se apoderó del lugar. Todos tosíamos y pensé que no había funcionado su plan pero en un momento escuché a Eggman gritando:

-¡Si, si, si! Yo el Dr. Eggman, ¡lo he logrado! JAJAJAJAJA

La nube de humo se empezó a esfumar, y nada más se veían sombras; la de un joven y la de un erizo, "¡Eggman ha rejuvenecido!", pensé en ese instante. Me levanté y saqué las esmeraldas para ver si no habían perdido su poder, las esmeraldas empezaron a brillar como nunca antes, las admiré por un rato hasta que escuché la voz de Shadow:

-Sonic, ¡dame una esmeralda caos!

Sin pensarlo, le lancé una esmeralda a la sombra del erizo, acto seguido volví a escuchar a Shadow:

-¡QUE PARTE DE DAME UNA ESMERALDA NO CAPTASTE, TORPE!

-Pero Shadow si te la pasé, a menos…


	3. El salto a la realidad

**Capitulo 3: El Salto a la realidad**

En ese instante el humo se desvaneció e hizo percatarme de que la sombra de ese erizo no era Shadow, era muy diferente: El erizo era café, con guantes blancos con rojo, zapatos como los míos, unos lentes que a través de ellos se podían ver unos ojos negros como carbón, usaba una chaqueta roja con botones amarillos. ¡Era Eggman! Busqué inmediatamente otra persona y ahí lo vi un joven alto, delgado, con un cabello alborotado de color negro con rojo, unos ojos color rojo sangre, el joven usaba unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta negra con rojo semi-abierta lo cual hacía ver una camisa blanca dentro de esta, usaba guantes blancos y en las orillas una tela negra y roja que eran sostenidas por unos brazaletes color oro:

-¡Shadow, pero que te ha pasado! ¡Eres… un humano!- le dije con aire preocupado

-Si te miraras al espejo, a lo mejor no harías ese comentario- dijo en un tono frio.

Me eché un vistazo y al parecer yo también era humano. Eggman al darse cuenta de que seguíamos ahí, dejó salir a sus robots a atacarnos.

-Dame una esmeralda caos Sonic.

-Tómala- Le lancé la esmeralda y grito:

-¡CONTROL CAOS!... ¡CONTROL CAOS!..., ¡DIABLOS NO FUNCIÓNA!

Traté de agarrarle la mano y salir corriendo a mi acostumbrada velocidad, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía.

-¡NO PUEDO CORRER!

-JOJOJO- gritó Eggman- Funcionó, ¡Lo he logrado! ¡Les he quitado sus habilidades! ¡Robots, Fuego!

En el momento en que Eggman dijo "Fuego" Shadow agarró mi mano y saltamos por una ventana.

-¿SABES LO QUE HACES?- pregunté cuando íbamos cayendo.

-¡NO, NO SE PORQUÉ SALTE, FUE UN ACTO DESESPERADO!- dijo gritándome.

-¿SABES LO QUE NOS VA A PASAR AL LLEGAR AL SUELO?

-¡SI ESTAMOS DE SUERTE NADA MÁS NOS DESMALLAREMOSY SI NO MORIREMOS NADA MÁS!

-¡¿NADA MÁS? *glup* ESO ME TRANQUILIZA- Dije en tono sarcástico- ESPERO POR NUESTRO BIEN QUE NO SEA LA SEGUNDA

Oí un golpe en seco, Shadow había llegado al suelo antes que yo, después caí y me desmayé… Minutos después empecé a recuperar conciencia:

-SHHHH, está despertando- dijo la voz de una joven

Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que varios humanos estaban ahí viéndome como si yo fuera un fenómeno.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Porqué estoy aquí?- dije confundido

-¿Sonic, eres tú? Yo soy Amy- Todos eran un poco diferentes pero iguales, como explicar: Todos eran iguales en cuanto a cabello, ojos, y actitud, los que usaban ropa como las chicas, tenían la misma ropa. Knuckles vestía jeans y camiseta roja con un cuello blanco, tenía esos guantes que tiene y sus mismos zapatos, al igual que Tails a excepción de su camisa que era blanca y llevaba chamarra amarilla y todavía conservaba sus colas, etc, etc, etc, con todos mis amigos.

-¡AMY! No te había reconocido- le dije- estas tan… diferente… supongo. Igual ustedes chicos.

-Lo sabemos- dijo un jovencito que por como vestía y su forma de hablar al instante me di cuenta de que era Tails- Todos fuimos transformados en esto, tiempo después de que subiste. ¿Qué pasó allá arriba Sonic?

-Oigan, esperen un minuto ¿Dónde está Shadow?- dije en vez de responderle a Tails

Todos empezaron a preguntar por Shadow y por Eggman, como si ese viejo fuera importante. Sin dar vueltas expliqué lo sucedido. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al saber que Shadow estaba de nuestra parte.


	4. ¿Y el plan?

**Capitulo 4: ¿Y el plan?**

Cuando les conté sobre la esmeralda que obtuvo Eggman gracias a mí, casi me agarran a golpes de no ser por Amy que los amenazó con su mazo:

-Si le quieren pegar a Sonic tendrán que vérselas con migo

Amy es un mal necesario a veces, no es que no la quiera, porque si la quiero, es más le amo, pero no puedo entregarle mis sentimientos a nadie, sino más adelante, pero es que es bastante intimidante así que prefiero mantener distancia. ¿En que estaba? A sí, emprendimos nuestra búsqueda para buscar a Shadow y verán que a nadie le pareció la idea porque el antes era secuas de Eggman, pero pensémoslo así: si no hubiera sido por él, los robots de Eggman me hubieran hecho pomada.

-¡SHADOW!- gritábamos todos, pero nadie respondía.

-Olvidémoslo, no vale la pena perder el tiempo por el- dijo Knuckles, él le guardaba un gran rencor, cada que se veían peleaban, y Shadow SIEMPRE ganaba.

-Ríndanse si quieren, pero yo no me detendré hasta encontrarlo- les dije.

Pasó un gran tiempo. No lo habíamos encontrado.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Tails

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté

- Dices que primero cayó él, y tiempo después que caíste tú, imagínate a qué velocidad iba… Si fuera el erizo de siempre creería que si hubiera sobrevivido, pero en ese estado él ha de haber estado muy débil, así que…

-¡NO DIGAS ESO! No creo que haya muerto por el impacto y que alguien se lo llevara, porque ¿Quién podría habérselo llevado?, Rouge se fue a la Tierra a trabajar para el gobierno y no conozco a nadie que sea tan imprudente como para llevarse a Shadow.

-¡Tengo una idea!- gritó crema- ¿Por qué no vamos con Vector y los otros? Ellos son detectives y supongo que lo encontrarán.

Seguimos la idea de Crema y fuimos a donde Vector, tocamos la puerta (Toc, Toc, Toc) nadie respondía, así que dimos media vuelta y escuchamos unos murmullos, pegué mi oreja contra la puerta y oí:

-LO HICIMOS NADA MÁS PARA VER QUE PODÍAMOS HACER POR TÍ

-CALMATE POR FAVOR, NO NOS HAGAS DAÑO, AHHH

-¡MALDITOS INFELICES, COMO SE ATREVEN A RAPTARME DE ESA FORMA Y LUEGO METERME EN UN CLOSET! SI LO HUBIERAN HECHO PARA AYUDARME NO ME HUBIERAN METIDO AHÍ, COMO DESEARÍA PODER USAR MI LANZA CAOS A TODOS USTEDES. ¡VUELVAN ACÁ!- Después de esta frase oí varios golpes.

-LES DIJE QUE LO DEJARAMOS AHÍ, PERO NUNCA LE HACEN CASO A ESPIO, ¡ESPERA SHADOW PODEMOS PLATICARLO CON MÁS CALMA!

Todos nos preocupábamos porque Shadow en ese estado quien sabe lo que sería capaz de hacerles. De un golpe Knuckles tiro la puerta y se acercó a Shadow, quien lo golpeó y lo lanzo dejándolo semi-inconsciente.

-Shadow te estábamos buscando- le dije

-Me habrían encontrado de no ser por este…. Dah no importa- dijo bajando al suelo a Vector que ya tenía listo para darle un golpe- En fin, ¿ya tienen un plan para dejar de ser esto?- dijo señalándose


	5. El plan

**Capitulo 5: El plan**

-¡CLARO QUE NO TENEMOS UN PLAN INUTIL!- Dijo Knuckles

-¿POR QUÉ NO?, TENÍAN SUFICIENTE TIEMPO COMO PARA TENER LISTO UNO

-¡SI NO HUBIÉRAMOS GASTADO 5 HORAS EN BUSCARTE HABRÍAMOS TENIDO UNO!

-¿¡PARA QUE ME BUSCAN ENTONCES?

-¡AHORA RESULTA QUE TODO ES MI CULPA!

-PODRÍA SER, ERIZO TORPE

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME ERIZO!

-LO HAGO PORQUE SE ME DA LA GANA

-¿QUIERES PELEAR CONMIGO?

-CREEME ES UN ERROR HABERME RETADO

-NO CREO QUE SALGAS DE ESTA- Knuckles tiró un golpe que casi derriba a Shadow.

-¡COMETISTE UN GRAN ERROR!- Shadow se enojó y empezaron a pelear.

-¡BASTAAAA!- grito Amy- ¡¿QUÉ NO PUEDEN ESTAR UN DIA SIN TIRARSE GOLPES, PAR DE BEBÉS?

Los dos se callaron y se volvieron contra a mí

-Entonces, ¿Qué haremos?- dijo Shadow

-Supongo que hay que analizar lo que nos pasó

-¿Cómo que no sabes? Tienes tu respuesta en frente de ti- Parecía que no entendía, sí, yo sabía que todos éramos humanos, pero dentro de eso que más sucedió.

-No me refiero a eso Shadow, me refiero a que sabemos que los dos perdimos nuestras habilidades, pero los demás, he visto a Amy cargar su mazo, así que ella no perdió su fuerza.

-Yo no he perdido mi habilidad de volar- dijo Tails que todavía tenía sus dos colas.

-La Master Emerald me respondía después de la transformación, así fue como te encontramos Sonic.

-Eso es bastante curioso- dije- los únicos "inútiles" aquí somos Shadow y yo… pero los demás tienen sus habilidades

-¡Alto ahí! Quieres decir que ahora Eggman ¿es una Combinación de Sonic y Shadow en una persona?-Gritó Amy

-Sí, algo así- dije- como les había dicho tomó la energía de Shadow, la mía y la de las esmeraldas que llevaba y se transformó en un erizo.

-¡Ya sé lo que está haciendo Eggman!- dijo Tails- Está buscando todas las esmeraldas para convertirse en su forma "súper" como lo hacen ustedes y así ser invencible.

-Pero ¿Que haremos para evitarlo?- Dijo Amy

-Pues eso es fácil- dije yo- hay que encontrar las esmeraldas antes que él y luego… ¿Y luego?

-Derrotarlo con nuestras habilidades y sus…- dijo Tails mirándonos a Shadow y a mi- …sus ayudas


	6. El raro de fernando

**Capitulo 6: El raro de Fernando**

-Y bien ¿Por dónde empezamos?- dijo crema (Todavía estábamos en casa de Vector)- Vector ¿Tendrás alguna esmeralda caos?

-No Crema, no tenemos, pero hay un habitante de Mobius que tiene una pero no me acuerdo su nombre, era…- Vector se rascó la cabeza- Empezaba con… E, sí, era E, o ¿era F?

-¡Rápido lagartija, que no tenemos tu tiempo!- dijo Shadow preparando sus puños para darle en la cabeza

-¡Espera Shadow! Se llama Fernando, Fernando el erizo, aunque no creo que lo siga siendo, vive cerca de la casa de Vainilla, él hace poco nos pidió servicio y tenía la esmeralda amarilla en un estante.

-¿Fernando el erizo? ¡Yo lo conozco! Mi mamá me manda con el por azúcar cuando no tenemos, y a veces le invitamos a cenar con nosotras- dijo crema

Fuimos a la casa de Fernando y nos asomamos por la ventana y vimos la esmeralda, pero no había nadie. Tocamos la puerta pero nadie respondía, dimos media vuelta, luego volveríamos, pero fue nuestra sorpresa que en un árbol cercano había un hombre como de 20 años acostado en una rama, tenía cabello azul, y camisa morada con blanco unas zapatillas para correr y guantes.

-Disculpa, tú, el del árbol ¿Eres Fernando?- le pregunte

-¿Quién lo busca?- contestó el sin siquiera mirarnos

-¿Perdón no escuché?- dije

-¿Quién rayos…?- dijo, volteó la mirada a donde estábamos- ¡Lo siento mucho Sonic, no reconocí tu voz!

-¿Nos conocemos?- pregunté, la verdad no sabía quién era ese Fernando

-Soy Fernando, seguro no me recuerdas fue hace mucho que nos conocimos, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-De hecho necesitamos ver si nos puedes entregar la esmeralda caos que tienes en tu casa

-Ah ya se cual, ¿Para qué la quieren?

-No sé si te diste cuenta, pero en Mobius todos somos humanos y queremos arreglar eso.

-Bueno, me cuesta tener que dársela pero de todos modos se las daré, solo tengo un pequeño problema- hizo una pausa y luego dijo- ¡Perdí las llaves de mi casa! Por eso estoy acá afuera

-¡PERO QUE TONTO PIERDE LAS LLAVES DE SU CASA!- Dijo Shadow molesto

-Se le pierden a cualquiera que es atacado por los robots de Eggman

-¿Estuvieron aquí?- preguntó Knuckles

-Sí estuvieron aquí para pedirme lo mismo que ustedes, cuando me pidieron las esmeraldas, lancé las llaves lejos, el erizo que comandaba a los robots me disparó con un arma extraña y me dejó inmóvil por un rato y ellos se fueron

-Momento, ¿Dijiste "Las esmeraldas"?- dije

- Si, dije "Las" porque tengo otra- al decir esto sacó la esmeralda verde.

Hubieran visto la cara de Shadow al ver que Fernando tenía dos esmeraldas y no nos dijo antes, Pero se detuvo antes de hacer un comentario.

-Esperen tantito, se me ocurrió una idea- tomó la esmeralda, la alzó y dijo- CONTROL CAOS- Desapareció y en un ratito apareció con las dos esmeraldas en la mano- Aquí están – dijo Fernando y me las dio.

-Fernando, ¿Quisieras venir con nosotros?- dijo Tails con su cara número 18 de "Tengo una idea"

-¡¿QUE? ¿TRAER A FERNANDO CON NOSOTROS?- dijo Shadow


	7. El nuevo compañero y una sorpresa

-Shadow, pero que grosero eres- dijo Amy- Todavía que nos quiere ayudar y tú negándole el venir con nosotros eres un…- Fernando la interrumpió:

-Creo que él tiene razón, no soy el tipo indicado para ayudarlos

-No, Fernando, serías de gran ayuda con tu Control Caos- dijo Tails

- Si todos están de acuerdo en que valla, iré.

Todos miraron a Shadow

-Está bien, que venga- dijo Shadow para quitarse las caras acusadoras de todos de encima

Ya teníamos 4 esmeraldas, la verde, la amarilla, las dos azules, sabíamos que Eggman tenía la morada, sólo quedaban la roja y la blanca, así que nos pusimos en marcha.

Preguntamos a cada habitante en Mobius, pero solo una persona nos dio un dato importante, que la esmeralda blanca estaba ya en manos del erizo café osea Eggman.

Estábamos hartos de buscar y ya era de noche, todos nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos hogares, menos Shadow que dijo que iba a buscar la esmeralda roja, no lo detuve porque yo ya tenía sueño. Pero quedamos de vernos en casa de Vainilla.

Al día siguiente, todos ya estábamos en el lugar acordado menos Shadow, fuimos a buscarlo, de nuevo, pero nadie lo encontró, las manías de ese erizo de desaparecerse sin avisarnos, pero esta vez tenía una escusa, pero me estoy adelantando.

Más tarde nos rendimos porque ya habíamos buscado en todas partes y ni rastro de él. Fuimos a seguir buscando la esmeralda roja, con la mentalidad de que pronto aparecería Shadow, la encontramos, adentro de un lago, yo por razones evidentes no me metí al agua, pero Knuckles sí. Al meterse en aquella agua cristalina, pudimos observar como nadaba para atrapar la esmeralda, al tocarla empezó a sacar un brillo espectacular. Ya con Knuckles afuera del agua pudimos juntar las esmeraldas que teníamos, nada más faltaban las dos que tenía Eggman.

Estábamos en casa de Tails para de ahí irnos a la nave de Eggman y derrotarle, pero de repente empezó a sonar el teléfono-video de Tails, contestó y puso en altavoz el teléfono:

-¡Eggman!- gritamos

-Con que así se volvió Eggman- dijo Fernando- Está muy feo jajaja.

-Hola amigos - dijo Eggman

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dije

-Más bien es lo que ustedes quieren- yo no comprendía lo que quería decir con "lo que ustedes quieren"- Un erizo me dijo que ustedes tenían 5 esmeraldas caos y quería ver si podemos hacer un intercambio

-Te damos las esmeraldas y tú ¿Qué nos darías?- Dijo Amy

- Su vieja apariencia-nos dijo él

-Eso no es suficiente- dije- nos debes de dar más por lo que sufrimos Shadow y yo allá arriba

-Cierto, pero que injusto soy, que les parece su vieja apariencia y a su amigo- dijo alzando la cámara mostrando que tenía a Shadow atado en una silla, y le había puesto un collar que le daba choques eléctricos con presionar un botón.

- ¡NO HAGAN EL TRATO CON EL!- al decir esto, recibió una descarga del collar- ¡EGGMAN, PARA YA!- Tenía que doler mucho para hacer gritar a Shadow, porque ese es el erizo mas insensible de todo Mobius además de Knuckles.

-Hay trato o no- dijo Eggman


	8. En la nave

**Capitulo 8: En la nave**

Fue algo difícil de decidir, estaban en juego las esmeraldas caos, nuestras antiguas formas y la libertad de Shadow. Knuckles, Tails y Amy dijeron que no a la oferta, pero Fernando crema y yo dijimos que sí.

-¡NO HAGAN EL TRATO!-Oíamos decir a Shadow, seguido de un aullido de dolor proveniente de él.

-Hay que hacerle caso, Sonic, no vale la pena darle las esmeraldas a cambio de nuestras formas- decía Knuckles

- Es que tu si tienes tus poderes y te es fácil decirlo, pero Shadow y yo no tenemos- yo le decía

-Escucha Eggman, hay que negociarlo personalmente- yo le dije

- Los estaremos esperando- dijo Eggman

-CONTROL CAOS- Gritó Fernando y en un momento ya todos estábamos en la nave de Eggman menos crema que se quedó por orden de su mamá, todo estaba igual a como había llegado antes. Entramos en la habitación del principio. Ahí estaba Eggman sentado plácidamente en una silla, y a su lado estaba nuestro amigo, pero no estaba atado, y ya tenía su forma de erizo, ¿Pero qué había pasado? De repente sentimos que se cerraba la puerta y los robots de Eggman nos habían capturado.

-Sonic, ¿trajeron las esmeraldas?- nos dijo, pero no le respondí- con que no respondes… ¡Shadow, revisa si las traen!- Shadow se acercó a mí y metió sus manos en mis bolsillos, al tocar las esmeraldas, se sorprendió, porque pese a lo que nos dijo antes, trajimos las esmeraldas. El todavía traía el collar que le había puesto Eggman.

-No debieron traerlas- me susurró Shadow

- ¿Y bien…?-dijo Eggman-Shadow sacó sus manos de los bolsillos lentamente.

-¡Eres un traidor Shadow!- le gritó Knuckles, Shadow se acercó a él muy enojado

-Vamos Shadow, ya te pelearas con él, ¿Tienen o no las esmeraldas?

Shadow indicó que no con la cabeza, ¿Por qué le dijo que no? El las había tocado. Eggman le lanzó un arma.

-Lástima, era su boleto para vivir, así que ¡Shadow, si quieres que se realice nuestro trato, tendrás que matarles!

¿Su trato? De qué rayos estaba hablando.

-¿Qué quieres que haga qué?- le dijo Shadow- ¿Matarlos? ¡Eso no era parte del trato!

-Todo puede cambiar, así que hazlo o ¿Acaso quieres que se cancele el trato?

-Pero, no puedo hacerlo, no les haré daño Eggman- Después de que Shadow dijo esto, el collar le dio una descarga- ¡BASTA! Lo haré.- El estaba luchando por no llorar, debía dolerle mucho. El nos apuntó y nos dijo- lo siento mucho

Lo miré a los ojos y el hizo lo mismo, de repente cerró los ojos muy fuerte y se tiró al suelo de rodillas. De su rostro cayeron lagrimas, el estaba llorando en silencio

-Te vengaré, María, te lo prometí- Lo oí decir en voz baja, ¿María? ¿De qué hablaba? Shadow se levantó y nos miró a la vez que nos dirigía una sonrisa. Volteó a donde estaba Eggman- LANZA CAOS- Gritó y Eggman fue empujado por tal poder.

-Lo lamentarás- le dijo

-CAOS CONTROL- Apareció atrás de Eggman, lo tiró y lo amenazó con el arma que le había dado antes- O los liberas, o serás historia- le dijo Shadow a Eggman con un tono frío.

-SHADOW, PIEDAD DE MI, SOLO ESTABA JUGANDO CON MATARLES NO HAY PORQUE ENOJARSE- después de decir esto Eggman hizo una señal a los robots para que nos dejaran ir


	9. De vuelta a la normalidad

**Capitulo 9: De vuelta a la normalidad**

-Ahora Eggman, revierte lo que nos hiciste a todos en Mobius, incluyéndote- le dijo todavía amenazándole, nosotros por otra parte aprovechamos el tiempo para destruir los robots de Eggman.

-¡Oblígame!- le dijo, quitándose de encima a Shadow, se paró y se fue por el casco del inicio y su arma ya reparada- Ahora les quitare sus habilidades a los demás y luego los aniquilaré JOJOJO- y empezó a disparar, todos nos escondimos tras una caja metálica

-¿Ahora qué haremos, Sonic?- me dijo Amy

- No se si vieron, pero atrás de él había un "algo" que brillaba- les dije

-Eso no era un "Algo", Sonic, eso era un… ¡lo tengo! Sonic necesito que distraigas a Eggman

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres Eggman me mate?

- Si yo tuviera la oportunidad de matarte lo haría

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste hace rato?

- No te interesa, ahora sal y distráelo, confía en mí- guiño el ojo y salí de donde estábamos

-¡HEY EGGMAN, POR ACÁ!

-¡Sonic!, no escaparás- Shadow se acercó al… "Algo" del que estábamos hablando y lo rompió, al hacerlo se liberó una luz muy brillante y cuando desapareció ya todos teníamos nuestra forma de antes.

-¡PERO QUE HAS HECHO!-Gritó Eggman

-Todo se acabó Eggman, ríndete ahora y no te haré daño- le dijo Knuckles

-Prefiero no rendirme- presionó un botón que dejó salir una capsula, se subió en ella y escapó

-Volverá ¿No es así?- pregunto Tails

-Lamentablemente, lo hará, como si no lo conociéramos, pero… ¿A dónde habrá ido a parar?- dijo Amy

-Si es inteligente, no volverá a hacer una cosa como esta, porque si no, yo mismo le voy a patear su gran…

-Cálmate Knuckles, no es necesario que te pongas así desde ahora- Le dijo Fernando.

Shadow agarró las dos esmeraldas caos que había dejado Eggman, las guardó y caminó hacia la salida

-¿A dónde vas Shadow?- pregunte

- Voy a reclamar lo que me prometió Eggman, porque yo cumplí mi palabra y es justo que la cumpla el.

-Podemos ayudarte Shadow, solo aguarda un momento- dijo Tails

-¡CONTROL CAOS!- Gritó y desapareció al instante

-Ese erizo es muy necio, me recuerda a alguien que está a lado mío. – Dijo burlándose Amy

-¡QUE, QUE QUIERES DECIR CON QUE ME PARESCO A ESE PATÁN!- Le gritó Knuckles

-Bien creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Tails

-CONTROL CAOS- gritó Fernando y todos aparecimos afuera del taller de Tails

-¿No te quedas Fernando?- Dijo Amy

-No gracias, tengo que buscar las llaves de mi casa, jejeje, pero si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme

-De acuerdo, ah, antes de que se me olvide, toma tus esmeraldas y gracias por ayudarnos- al darle las joyas se fue.


	10. El Gran estallido POV shadow

**Capitulo 10: El gran estallido (El punto de vista de Shadow)**

Ya había pasado un mes desde la batalla contra los metarex, antes de que explotara el "planeta" donde se habían fusionado los metarex junto con la traidora de Cosmo, Hice un Control Caos para mandarlo lejos junto con migo, al momento que aparecimos lejos, volví a hacer el Control Caos y me transporté a Mobius. Ahí permanecí sin que nadie me viera hasta hace una semana.

Estaba descansando bajo un árbol, cuando el insoportable de Bokkun me vio:

-Sha… Sha… ¿SHADOW?

-¿Quién más, inepto?- le dije, me miro como si fuese un fantasma

-¡Kyaaaaaa!- Se fue corriendo diciendo- ¡HAY UN FANTASMA EN EL BOSQUE!

Después de eso, todos en Mobius fueron como si estuvieran en un parque, pero había una sola persona a la que le interesó verme:

-Bokkun, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Toma Shadow-metió su mano en su bolsa- Me mandó Eggman a dártela- estiró su brazo que sostenía una carta y se fue:

"_Querido Shadow:_

_Quisiera invitarte a mi Cuartel secreto nave, a entablar una conversación entre nosotros, ¿Qué te parecería? De genio a criatura, para Tenderte una trampa volver hacer una alianza tuya y mía contra Sonic jojojojojo_

_Nos veremos pronto_

_ATTE: Dr. Ivo Robotnik Eggman"_

Adjunto a esta nota venían unas indicaciones para llegar a su base, ¿Quién cree que soy? como si yo siempre me perdiera, pero en fin sabía que terminaría mal pero no me hice caso y decidí ir.

Al llegar al Death Egg, la nave de Eggman, él me esperaba en un cuartito comparado con todo lo demás era pequeño.

-Nos vemos de nuevo Shadow

-Hmmm, solo pasaba por aquí a dar un vistazo a tu nuevo "hogar"

-Bien Shadow, que te ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos- dio media vuelta a donde estaba su tablero de control.

-Como si de verdad me hubieras llamado para saber de mi vida, vamos Eggman ¿Ahora qué planeas? ¿Para qué me has llamado?- Activó un botón el cual hizo caer del techo un contenedor y lo esquivé- Era de suponerse que no tramas algo bueno

- Has acertado Shadow, ahora quédate quieto- Salí corriendo de la habitación, pero sus robots me seguían

-LANZA CAOS-Grité para acabarlos, un gran estallido había sonado, pero no les había hecho ningún rasguño, una gran batalla se armó, pero para resumir, fueron puros golpes dados y recibidos, pero al final gané.

Fui a la habitación del inicio para atacar a Eggman

-LANZA CAOS- Grité, pero Eggman se escondió, evitando el golpe, pero toda su maquinaria había estallado haciendo salir varias nubes de humo por las ventanas. Cuando menos me lo esperaba, los robots de Eggman ya me habían capturado y metido en un tubo largo


	11. La gran sorpresa POV Shadow

**Capitulo 11: La gran sorpresa (El punto de vista de Shadow)**

-Verás Shadow, desde que volvimos de cuando luchamos con Sonic y sus amigos, ya nadie aquí me considera una amenaza- En vez de escucharle con atención empecé a luchar para liberarme, pero todo fue en vano- así que hoy conquistaré Mobius, Solo esperaré a que venga Sonic para poder llevar a cabo mi brillante plan

-¿Y cómo sabes que Sonic vendrá?

-Al escuchar haber escuchado los estallidos yo creo que sus amigos le van a obligar a que venga- Pensé que Sonic ya sabía que "La curiosidad mató al gato", pensé que no vendría. No pasó ni minuto cuando:

- Sonic decidiste venir, te estábamos esperando- dijo Eggman atrapándolo en una capsula como la mía.

-¿Estábamos? ¿A quién más has atrapado?

-Sonic, ¿Tú también?, Hmmm… me imaginaba que eras más inteligente- Le dije, parecía extrañado al verme como si no hubiera esperado verme ahí

-¡Shadow que estás haciendo aquí! Pensé que eras historia, viejo. Esa última vez que te vi hacer el Control Caos desapareciste y nunca te volvimos a ver, espera a que los demás…

-Oigan, siento arruinar su patético encuentro, pero tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo Eggman.

- ¿Qué es lo que planeas Eggman?- Eggman presionando otro botón hizo que saliera un arma del suelo que era gigantesca.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso?- Le dije, sabía que planeaba algo, pero no sabía qué.

-Esto mi querido amigo, es un láser que succionara sus habilidades y me las pasará a mí, convirtiéndome en un ser invencible, capaz de hacer miles de cosas como rastrear las esmeraldas y correr a velocidades supersónicas, de este modo me elegirán como gobernante de Mobius y Eggmanlandia por fin será inaugurada. Pero hay varios sucesos resultantes de la actividad de la máquina como es que si funcione o que Uds. Mueran en el intento, lo que resultara bien, pero ¡para mí! JOJOJOJOJO- ¿Eggman con nuestras habilidades? Eso tenía que verlo me dije, pero no pasó mucho cuando me arrepentí.

El se puso un casco tan feo como él, presiono el botón adherido al arma y nos disparó a Sonic y a Mí por un tiempo, Sonic parecía estar sufriendo por ese grito que había pegado. Pero tampoco me quejaré porque a mí también me dolió.

Sonic empezó a verse preocupado más que adolorido. Eggman en cambio tenía una sonrisa que jamás podre olvidar. Eggman pensaba en matarnos, pero, ¿qué sería de Mobius sin Sonic? A mí nadie me extrañaría, pero a él, si. De repente se oyó… ¡BOOOM!, el aparato había explotado rompiendo los tubos que nos tenían presos, tal fue la fuerza de la explosión, que los tres salimos disparados por diferentes lados y una nube de humo se apoderó del lugar. Me sentí un poco mareado pero eso no evitó que pudiera oír:

-¡Si, si, si! Yo el Dr. Eggman, ¡lo he logrado! JAJAJAJAJA

La nube de humo se empezó a difuminar, pero nada más observé sombras; la de un joven y la de un erizo igual a Sonic, pensé en ese instante "¿El plan de Eggman era hacerse joven? Podría haberse evitado todo si se hubiera puesto a hacer ejercicio". Me levanté y vi al joven sacar tres de las esmeraldas, ahí me di cuenta de que Sonic era el joven, si hubiera sido Eggman habría podido sentir el poder de las esmeraldas antes de que Sonic llegara. Era perfecto, porque así podría hacer el Control Caos y Sonic habría pensado lo mismo.

-Sonic, ¡dame una esmeralda caos!- le grité.

Al parecer no me reconocía porque le lanzó la esmeralda al erizo y no a mí.

-¡QUE PARTE DE DAME UNA ESMERALDA NO CAPTASTE, TORPE!

-Pero Shadow si te la pasé, a menos…- Y bravo, ¡Al fin se había dado cuenta de su error!, Dah que lento es ese tipo.


	12. Salto a la realidad POV Shadow

**Capitulo 12: El salto a la realidad (El punto de vista de Shadow)**

Por fin el humo desapareció:

-¡Shadow, pero que te ha pasado! ¡Eres… un humano!- me dijo,

-Si te miraras al espejo, a lo mejor no harías ese comentario- dije enojado, cualquiera se enojaría si te criticaran por una cosa que el otro tiene.-Dame una esmeralda caos Sonic.

-Tómala- me la dio y entonces grité:

-¡CONTROL CAOS!... ¡CONTROL CAOS!..., ¡DIABLOS NO FUNCIÓNA!- ¿Sería posible que el arma de Eggman había funcionado?

-¡NO PUEDO CORRER!- grito Sonic, al parecer estaba bastante preocupado.

-JOJOJO- gritó Eggman- Funcionó, ¡Lo he logrado! ¡Les he quitado sus habilidades! ¡Robots, Fuego!

Sin pensarlo, le tomé la mano a Sonic y saltamos por la ventana

-¿SABES LO QUE HACES?- Me preguntó, yo tampoco sabía porque lo había hecho.

-¡NO, NO SE PORQUÉ SALTE, FUE UN ACTO DESESPERADO!- dije con un nudo en la garganta

-¿SABES LO QUE NOS VA A PASAR AL LLEGAR AL SUELO?- Preguntó, como si él no supiera lo que pasaría.

-¡SI ESTAMOS DE SUERTE NADA MÁS NOS DESMALLAREMOSY SI NO MORIREMOS NADA MÁS!- le dije para asustarlo un poco, yo bien sabía que no nos iría a pasar nada malo, si nos cubrimos la cabeza todo estaría bien.

-¡¿NADA MÁS? *glup* ESO ME TRANQUILIZA- me dijo- ESPERO POR NUESTRO BIEN QUE NO SEA LA SEGUNDA

No sé lo que pasó después, puesto que, al terminar esa frase, Caí al suelo y me desmayé

Al despertar, me encontraba en un lugar oscuro y pequeño "¿Qué me pasó? ¿Dónde diablos estoy? ¿Habré muerto?" empecé a pensar, me traté de agarrar de algo para poder levantarme cuando toqué algo largo y apestaba… ¡¿TOQUÉ UN CALCETÍN? Empecé a empujar las "Paredes" de alrededor y de repente empecé a escuchar unos murmullos:

-¿Qué hacemos si sigue vivo?

- No lo sé, ¿tú qué opinas Espio?

- Debimos de haberlo dejado donde estaba, pero no es que "Hay que ser buena gente y ayudar al joven" Dahh me voy a ver la tele

- Ya no se oye nada, ¿Era claustrofóbico?

- ¿Cómo quieres que sepa? No era mi pariente, hay que quitarle el candado para ver qué ha pasado

¿Pues donde rayos me tenían encerrado esos cretinos? ¿Dónde estaba Sonic? ¿Qué planeaba Eggman? Preguntas incontables invadían mi cabeza. Cuando de repente se empezó a abrir una puerta delante de mí…


	13. ¿Y el plan? POV Shadow

**Capitulo 13: ¿Y el plan? (El punto de vista de Shadow)**

La luz que entró por la puerta me cegó por un momento y cuando pude ver:

-¿¡VECTOR, ESPIO, CHARMY! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HAGO AQUI?- Estaba en su casa

- Mira…. Ehh… ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Vector

-¿Quién soy? Yo soy Shadow

-Pero… no, no puede ser, Shadow está muerto- Dijo Charmy

-¿TE PARECE QUE SOY UN FANTASMA? YO SOY TAN REAL COMO TU

-¡Shadow luces diferente!- me dijo vector, como si ellos no se hubieran visto

- Lo sé, lo sé soy un humano y ustedes igual, pero díganme ¿Cómo he llegado hasta acá?- les dije

-Bueno todo fue idea de Vector, te encontramos junto con otra persona, pero en ese instante llegaron los amigos de Sonic y Vector nos dijo que te lleváramos con nosotros, ya que… -Vector le tapó la boca a Charmy para evitar que siguiera hablando.

- Todo fue idea de Vector ¿Eh?- dije riéndome, ese lagarto no sabía lo que le esperaba.

- Tranquilo Shadow te lo explicaré todo-Tocaron en ese instante la puerta

-¿No vas a abrir?- le dije

- No… No por favor no Shadow cálmate- dijo cubriéndose la cabeza

- Bien, que pena- di un golpe, pero lo esquivó- Hagamos esto rápido, no quiero hacer esperar a tus visitas ¡AHHH!- grité tirando otro golpe que casi rompió la pared.

-LO HICIMOS NADA MÁS PARA VER QUE PODÍAMOS HACER POR TI- Dijo Vector

-CALMATE POR FAVOR, NO NOS HAGAS DAÑO, AHHH

-¡MALDITOS INFELICES, COMO SE ATREVEN A RAPTARME DE ESA FORMA Y LUEGO METERME EN UN CLOSET! SI LO HUBIERAN HECHO PARA AYUDARME NO ME HUBIERAN METIDO AHÍ, COMO DESEARÍA PODER USAR MI LANZA CAOS A TODOS USTEDES. ¡VUELVAN ACÁ!- Empecé a golpear tratando de alcanzarlos, pero no podía, no me acostumbré a mi forma humana.

-LES DIJE QUE LO DEJARAMOS AHÍ, PERO NUNCA LE HACEN CASO A ESPIO, ¡ESPERA SHADOW PODEMOS PLATICARLO CON MÁS CALMA! – ¡¿Tranquilo? ¡Si le hubieran hecho lo que a mí no estaría tranquilo!

Tenía que golpear a alguien, lo que pronto se cumplió, Knuckles tiró la puerta y se dirigió hacia mí, y yo le di un golpe para que me dejara en paz.

-Shadow te estábamos buscando- Dijo Sonic cuando por fin había atrapado a Vector

-Me habrían encontrado de no ser por este…. Dah no importa- dije bajando al suelo a Vector que ya tenía listo para darle un golpe- En fin, ¿ya tienen un plan para dejar de ser… esto?- les dije siendo lo más claro que pude.


	14. El plan POV Shadow

Capitulo 14: El plan (El punto de vista de Shadow)

-¡CLARO QUE NO TENEMOS UN PLAN INUTIL!- Me dijo Knuckles

-¿POR QUÉ NO?, TENÍAN SUFICIENTE TIEMPO COMO PARA TENER LISTO UNO

-¡SI NO HUBIÉRAMOS GASTADO 5 HORAS EN BUSCARTE HABRÍAMOS TENIDO UNO!

-¿¡PARA QUE ME BUSCAN ENTONCES?

-¡AHORA RESULTA QUE TODO ES MI CULPA!

-PODRÍA SER, ERIZO TORPE

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME ERIZO!

-LO HAGO PORQUE SE ME DA LA GANA

-¿QUIERES PELEAR CONMIGO?

-CREEME ES UN ERROR HABERME RETADO

-NO CREO QUE SALGAS DE ESTA- Me tiró un golpe que casi me hace caer, ya era el colmo

-¡COMETISTE UN GRAN ERROR!- los dos estábamos peleando y casi acabo con el de no ser por:

-¡BASTAAAA!- grito Amy- ¡¿QUÉ NO PUEDEN ESTAR UN DIA SIN TIRARSE GOLPES, PAR DE BEBÉS!

Ambos volteamos a ver a Sonic

-Entonces, ¿Qué haremos?- pregunté

-Supongo que hay que analizar lo que nos pasó

-¿Cómo que no sabes? Tienes tu respuesta en frente de ti- Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta ya.

-No me refiero a eso Shadow, me refiero a que sabemos que los dos perdimos nuestras habilidades, pero los demás, he visto a Amy cargar su mazo, así que ella no perdió su fuerza.

-Yo no he perdido mi habilidad de volar- dijo Tails que todavía tenía sus dos colas. Como si me interesaran los demás, yo solo quería vengarme de Eggman

-La Master Emerald me respondía después de la transformación, así fue como te encontramos Sonic.

-Eso es bastante curioso- dijo Sonic- los únicos "inútiles" aquí somos Shadow y yo… pero los demás tienen sus habilidades- ¡¿Inútiles? El único inútil aquí era él, no yo. Él es quien se detiene a "Analizar las cosas" en vez de actuar.

-¡Alto ahí! Quieres decir que ahora Eggman ¿es una combinación de Sonic y Shadow en una persona?- dijo Amy

-Sí, algo así- dijo Sonic- como les había dicho tomó la energía de Shadow, la mía y la de las esmeraldas que llevaba y se transformó en un erizo.- ¡Si y su pequeño error casi nos cuesta la vida!

-¡Ya sé lo que está haciendo Eggman!- dijo Tails- Está buscando todas las esmeraldas para convertirse en su forma "súper" como lo hacen ustedes y así ser invencible- ¡¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta... ya me quería ir.

-Pero ¿Que haremos para evitarlo?- Dijo Amy

-Pues eso es fácil- hay que encontrar las esmeraldas antes que él y luego… ¿Y luego?- Si y ¿luego? Vamos Sonic se supone que tu eres el "inteligente"

-Derrotarlo con nuestras habilidades y sus…- dijo Tails mirándonos a Sonic y a mí como diciendo "Uds. solo observen"- …sus ayudas


	15. La nueva molestia POV Shadow

Capitulo 15: El raro de Fernando (El punto de vista de Shadow)

-Y bien ¿Por dónde empezamos?-Dijo crema- Vector ¿Tendrás alguna esmeralda caos?

-No Crema, no tenemos, pero hay un habitante de Mobius que tiene una pero no me acuerdo su nombre, era…- Vector se rascó la cabeza- Empezaba con… E, sí, era E, o ¿era F?

-¡Rápido lagartija, que no tenemos tu tiempo!- Dije ¿¡cómo es posible que con tal cabezota no pudiera recordar un simple nombre? Le iba a dar un puñetazo en la cara cuando:

-¡Espera Shadow! Se llama Fernando, Fernando el erizo, aunque no creo que lo siga siendo, vive cerca de la casa de Vainilla, él hace poco nos pidió servicio y tenía la esmeralda amarilla en un estante.

-¿Fernando el erizo? ¡Yo lo conozco! Mi mamá me manda con el por azúcar cuando no tenemos, y a veces le invitamos a cenar con nosotras- dijo crema

Fuimos a casa de ese erizo Fernando, pero no había nadie en casa, de haber sabido cómo era ese tal Fernando habría salido de ahí a atacar a Eggman solo. En un árbol había un hombre semi-dormido:

-Disculpa, tú, el del árbol ¿Eres Fernando?- le dijo Sonic

-¿Quién lo busca?- contestó el sin voltear a vernos

-¿Perdón no escuché?

-¿Quién rayos…?- dijo, volteó la mirada a donde estaba Sonic-¡Lo siento mucho Sonic, no reconocí tu voz!

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Soy Fernando, seguro no me recuerdas fue hace mucho que nos conocimos, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-De hecho necesitamos ver si nos puedes entregar la esmeralda caos que tienes en tu casa

-Ah ya se cual, ¿Para qué la quieren?

-No sé si te diste cuenta, pero en Mobius todos somos humanos y queremos arreglar eso.

-Bueno, me cuesta tener que dársela pero de todos modos se las daré, solo tengo un pequeño problema- hizo una pausa y luego dijo- ¡Perdí las llaves de mi casa! Por eso estoy acá afuera- perdió sus llaves…

-¡PERO QUE TONTO PIERDE LAS LLAVES DE SU CASA!- Le dije

-Se le pierden a cualquiera que es atacado por los robots de Eggman

-¿Estuvieron aquí?- preguntó Knuckles, bravo… si dice que lo atacaron ¡es porque estuvieron ahí!

-Sí estuvieron aquí para pedirme lo mismo que ustedes, cuando me pidieron las esmeraldas, lancé las llaves lejos, el erizo que comandaba a los robots me disparó con un arma extraña y me dejó inmóvil por un rato y ellos se fueron

-Momento, ¿Dijiste "Las esmeraldas"?- dijo Sonic

- Si, dije "Las" porque tengo otra- al decir esto sacó una de las esmeraldas. Sin comentarios… (Tic de ojo derecho) tenía 2 esmeraldas y no nos dijo… ¡PERO QUE TORPE ES FERNANDO!

-Esperen tantito, se me ocurrió una idea ¡CONTROL CAOS!- Se fue por un momento- Aquí están – dijo y le entregó las esmeraldas a Sonic

-Fernando, ¿Quisieras venir con nosotros?- dijo Tails

-¡¿QUE? ¿TRAER A FERNANDO CON NOSOTROS?- Dije, se que trabajan en equipo, ¿¡pero tener un despistado más en el grupo?


	16. El nuevo compañero y la tentación

**Capitulo 16: El nuevo compañero y una sorpresa (El punto de vista de Shadow)**

-Shadow, pero que grosero eres- dijo Amy- Todavía que nos quiere ayudar y tú negándole el venir con nosotros eres un…

-Creo que él tiene razón, no soy el tipo indicado para ayudarlos

-No, Fernando, serías de gran ayuda con tu Control Caos- dijo Tails, yo estaba a punto de decir "Fernando tiene razón" pero me arriesgaría a un golpe de Amy, y yo no le pego a las "damas"

- Si todos están de acuerdo en que valla, iré.

Todos me miraron, como si mi voto tuviera valor en esa discusión

-Está bien, que venga- les dije, si no lo hacía estarían fregando hasta que aceptara.

Ya teníamos 4 esmeraldas y teníamos que encontrar las otras dos

Preguntamos a cada habitante en Mobius, hubiera sido más fácil "Usar las habilidades de Fernando" como había dicho Tails, pero "No podemos abusar de un amigo de esa forma" nos había dicho Amy

Pasaron horas, y solo sabíamos que Eggman ya tenía 2 esmeraldas, ¡que pérdida de tiempo! Mientras todos ya se estaban yendo a dormir le dije a Sonic que me iría a buscar la esmeralda faltante. El me dijo que si pero que mañana nos viéramos en casa de Vainilla.

Fui al bosque para ver si estaba por ahí la esmeralda faltante, pero solo encontré problemas. Los robots de Eggman me habían capturado y llevado a la base de Eggman.

-¿Qué quiere de mi Eggman?- le dije, no me respondió, chasqueó sus dedos y sus robots me ataron a una silla, no comprendía lo que pasaba. Pronto Eggman se acercó poniéndome un collar como de perro. Y me Echó un gas de la verdad y empezó a hacerme preguntas que contesté sin entender lo que él decía, ni saber lo que yo le respondía. Me quedé dormido hasta escuchar a Sonic y los demás:

-¡Eggman!- gritaron, estaban hablando por Teléfono-video.

-Con que así se volvió Eggman- dijo Fernando- Está muy feo jajaja.

-Hola amigos - dijo Eggman

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Le gritó Sonic

-Más bien es lo que ustedes quieren. Un erizo me dijo que ustedes tenían 5 esmeraldas caos y quería ver si podemos hacer un intercambio- ¿Habré sido yo quien le dijo?

-Te damos las esmeraldas y tú ¿Qué nos darías?- Dijo Amy

- Su vieja apariencia- dijo él.

-Eso no es suficiente- Dijo Sonic -nos debes de dar más por lo que sufrimos Shadow y yo allá arriba

-Cierto, pero que injusto soy, que les parece su vieja apariencia y a su amigo- dijo alzando la cámara mostrándome, ¡no era justo que me usara para un trato!-

¡NO HAGAN EL TRATO CON EL!- les dije, seguido sentí una descarga eléctrica proveniente del collar, el dolor que sentí fue más intenso que cualquier otro que haya sentido antes.

-Hay trato o no- dijo Eggman, "Por favor Sonic, no valgo la pena, quédate allá y piensa como vencer a Eggman sin hacer un trato con el" pensaba, no quería que les pasara nada.


	17. La trampa

**Capitulo 17: En la nave (El punto de vista de Shadow)**

Los vi indecisos y volví a gritar

-¡NO HAGAN EL TRATO!- Les grité pero Eggman volvió a presionar el botón que activaba el collar, cada vez el dolor era más fuerte, no había duda, estaba acabado.

-Hay que hacerle caso, Sonic, no vale la pena darle las esmeraldas a cambio de nuestras formas- Trataba de convencer Knuckles a Sonic y por primera vez tenía razón.

- Es que tu si tienes tus poderes y te es fácil decirlo, pero Shadow y yo no tenemos- le decía.

-Escucha Eggman, hay que negociarlo personalmente- le dijo Sonic

- Los estaremos esperando- dijo Eggman, colgó el teléfono-video - ¿Qué te parece amigo si hacemos un trato?, Te concedo lo que quieras, pero a cambio tendrás que hacer un encarguito

-¿Podrías traerla de vuelta? – le pregunté

-Claro que sí, tendría sus recuerdos, sus emociones, pero no sería humana.- ¿Sería posible, podría traerla de vuelta?

- ¿Pero qué tengo que hacer yo?

-Mete esto en el bolsillo de Sonic y entonces yo cumpliré mi palabra- Él me dio un aparatito pequeño y yo lo guardé. Eggman me disparó con un arma y volví a mi forma de erizo, se sentó y esperamos. Cuando llegaron Sonic y los otros, se cerró la puerta y los robots los atraparon.

-Sonic, ¿trajeron las esmeraldas?- les dijo pero no respondieron- con que no respondes… ¡Shadow, revisa si las traen!- Como me ordenó agarre el aparató y lo metí en el bolsillo de Sonic, al meter mi mano sentí las esmeraldas

-No debieron traerlas- le dije, sentía vergüenza al saber que los traicionaría, pero hice lo que pude para salvarlos

- ¿Y bien…?-dijo Eggman- Saqué mis manos lentamente y antes de poder responder:

-¡Eres un traidor Shadow!- me gritó Knuckles, me puse a pensar mientras caminaba hacia él, lo sé era un traidor, entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

-Vamos Shadow, ya te pelearas con él, ¿Tienen o no las esmeraldas?- le hice una seña con la cabeza indicando que no.

-Lástima, era su boleto para vivir, así que ¡Shadow, si quieres que se realice nuestro trato, tendrás que matarles!- antes de decir esto me lanzó un arma.

-¿Qué quieres que haga qué?- le dije- ¿Matarlos? ¡Eso no era parte del trato!

-Todo puede cambiar, así que hazlo o ¿Acaso quieres que se cancele el trato?- ¡Diablos! No quiero que se cancele pero tampoco quiero hacerles daño.

-Pero, no puedo hacerlo, no les haré daño Eggman- Sentí una descarga del collar, no me lo había quitado- ¡BASTA! Lo haré.- les apunté con el arma- lo siento mucho- les dije

Sonic me vio a los ojos y yo le miré esos ojos que me recordaron a ella, cerré mis ojos y me dejé caer al suelo. Empecé a soltar lágrimas, estaba llorando.

-Te vengaré, María, te lo prometí- Si los mataba no cumpliría el deseo de María, me levanté, miré a todos mis compañeros y sonreí. Voltee a donde estaba Eggman- LANZA CAOS- Grité lanzándolo lejos.

-Lo lamentarás- me dijo

-CAOS CONTROL- Aparecí tras Eggman y lo tiré amenazándolo con el arma que me había dado- O los liberas, o serás historia- le dije.

-SHADOW, PIEDAD DE MI, SOLO ESTABA JUGANDO CON MATARLES NO HAY PORQUE ENOJARSE- después de decir esto Eggman hizo una señal a los robots para que dejaran libres a mis compañeros


	18. El control

Capitulo 18: De vuelta a la normalidad (El punto de vista de Shadow)

-Ahora Eggman, revierte lo que nos hiciste a todos en Mobius, incluyéndote- le dije amenazándole todavía, mientras que los otros acababan con los robots de Eggman.

-¡Oblígame!- me dijo lanzándome, sacó un arma de mano y el casco del inicio se lo puso- Ahora les quitare sus habilidades a los demás y luego los aniquilaré JOJOJO- y empezó a disparar, todos nos escondimos tras una caja metálica.

-¿Ahora qué haremos, Sonic?- dijo Amy

- No sé si vieron, pero atrás de él había un "algo" que brillaba- le dijo

-Eso no era un "Algo", Sonic, eso era un… ¡lo tengo! Sonic necesito que distraigas a Eggman- les dije

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres Eggman me mate?

- Si yo tuviera la oportunidad de matarte lo haría

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste hace rato?- no quería que supiera lo que sentí.

- No te interesa, ahora sal y distráelo, confía en mí- le guiñé el ojo y salió

-¡HEY EGGMAN, POR ACÁ!- le gritó

-¡Sonic!, no escaparás- mientras estaba distraído rompí el contenedor, el "Algo" Según Sonic, del que hablábamos-¡PERO QUE HAS HECHO!-Gritó Eggman

-Todo se acabó Eggman, ríndete ahora y no te haré daño- le dijo Knuckles, se veía bastante enojado

-Prefiero no rendirme- presionó un botón que dejó salir una capsula, se subió en ella y escapó.

-Volverá ¿No es así?- dijo Tails

-Lamentablemente, lo hará, como si no lo conociéramos, pero… ¿A dónde habrá ido a parar?- dijo Amy, yo sabía a dónde iba.

-Si es inteligente, no volverá a hacer una cosa como esta, porque si no, yo mismo le voy a patear su gran…

-Cálmate Knuckles, no es necesario que te pongas así desde ahora- Le dijo Fernando.

Agarré las esmeraldas caos que olvidó Eggman las guardé y fui a la salida

-¿A dónde vas Shadow?- preguntó Sonic

- Voy a reclamar lo que me prometió Eggman, porque yo cumplí mi palabra y es justo que la cumpla el.- Seamos justos el solo dijo del aparato, no de matarlos.

-Podemos ayudarte Shadow, solo aguarda un momento- dijo Tails

-¡CONTROL CAOS!- dije, transportándome a Ángel Island, donde Eggman tenía su otra base.

-¡Me encontraste Shadow!- yo me encontraba un poco débil, pero no quise mostrarlo

-Sólo vine a reclamar tu parte del trato, metí el dispositivo en el bolsillo de Sonic, ahora cumple tu parte

-No creo- presionó el botón que activaba el collar ¡Que torpe soy, no me lo quité! – Tendrás que hacer una última cosa si quieres que cumpla mi palabra- me lanzó un arma y dijo- Consigue las 7 esmeraldas y si Sonic o alguien más se mete en tu camino, mátalo…


End file.
